The present invention relates generally to improvements in bed pan constructions, and more particularly to an improved bed pan having a slidable cover for confining noxious odors.
Hospital, and bed-ridden patients are usually provided with bed pans to comfort themselves. Heretofore, the patient had to tolerate noxious odors escaping from the bed pan until it was disposed of by an attendant.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means for containing the noxious odors generated by waste material, until the bed pan can be cleansed thereof.